tombafandomcom-20200214-history
List of items in Tomba!
This is a list of all items in the first game, sorted by name. The event linked to the item is also listed, along with the location where the specific item can be found. 0-9 |- | 100 Year Old Bell |''none'' |Village of All Beginnings |A special bell that takes you back to the 100 Year Old Man's hut. |- | 100 Year Old Key |''none'' |Forest of All Beginnings | |- | 1,000 Year Old Bell |''none'' |Mushroom Forest |The key to the 100 year old treasure chests. |- | 1,000 Year Old Key |''none'' |Haunted Mansion | |- | 10,000 Year Old Bell |''none'' |Ol' Pond | |- | 10,000 Year Old Key |''none'' |Trick Village | |- | 1,000,000-Year Old Bell |''none'' |Watch Tower | |- | 1,000,000-Year Old Key |''none'' |Underground Maze | |} B |- | Baby Pig |''Peach Flower Gas'' |Village of All Beginnings |A Koma Pig the shrank from the Peach Flower Gas. |- | Baked Yam |''Something's Cookin'?'' |Forest of 100 Flowers | |- | Banana Juice |''A Refreshing Drink'' |Masakari Jungle | |- | Bananas |''A Hungry Monkey'' |Ol' Pond, Masakari Jungle | |- | Baron |''A Man's Best Friend'' |Dwarf Village | |- | Biting Plant Flower |''Biting Plant Flower'' |Forest of All Beginnings |An usual flower that blooms from the Biting Plant. |- | Blackjack |''none'' |Initial |The weapon you always carry with you. |- | Blue Evil Pig Bag | |Dwarf Village |The blue pig bag that seals the powers of the Blue Evil Pig. |- | Blue Powder |''Red + Blue = ?'' |Leaf Slider | |- | Bomb |''We Need Power...'' |Masakari Jungle | |- | Boss' Jewel |''The Boss' Treasure'' |Haunted Mansion | |- | Broken Vase |''Stop the Fight!'' |Underground Prison | |- | Bronze Medal |''I Want a Bronze Medal'' |The Mermaid's Singing Rock | |- | Bucket |''Something's Cookin'?'' |Wobbly Wharf | |- | Bunk Flower |''The Phoenix's Favorite'' |Lava Caves | |- | Butamushi Thorn |''Let's Make Candy!'' |Underground Maze | |} C |- | Charles's Pants |''Charles' Pants'' |Lava Caves | |- | Charity Wings |''none'' |Inside some treasure chests |Wings that carry you back to any place you have visited. |- | Cheese |''Some Cheese Please'' |Rewards from some events |Plenty of these brings something special. |- | Chick |''Inside the Kokka Eggs'' |Village of All Beginnings, Forest of All Beginnings |A newly hatched chirping chick. |- | Cold Medicine |''Take Two of These'' |Underground Maze | |- | Crystal Balls |''What the Witch Lost...'' |Charity Square, Watch Tower, Wobbly Wharf | |} D |- | Dashing Pants |''none'' |Phoenix Mountain | |- | Dirty Mirror |''What the Witch Lost...'' |Watch Tower |A mirror that doesn't reflect? |} E |- | Evil Pig Bag | | | |} F |- | Flash Pants |''none'' |Phoenix Mountain | |- | Flower Seeds |''Flower Seeds'' |Watch Tower | |- | Frog |''Take Me Home'' |Village of All Beginnings, Forest of All Beginnings | |- | Funga Drum |''What's a Funga?'' |Masakari Jungle | |- | Funky Parasol |''Charles' Pants'' |Phoenix Mountain, Mansion | |- | Furious Tornado |''Clear the Fog'' |Village of All Beginnings |A fierce tornado that can blow anything away. |} G |- | Golden Bowl |''Hide and Go Seek'' |Hidden Village | |- | Golden Candy |''5 Golden Items'' |Village of All Beginnings | |- | Golden Flower |''Plant a Flower Garden'' |Dwarf Village | |- | Golden Fruit |''none'' |Baccus Village | |- | Golden Leaf Butterfly |''Leaf Butterflies'' |Hidden Village |A legendary butterfly with leaf wings. |- | Gold Medal |''I Want a Gold Medal'' |The Mermaid's Singing Rock | |- | Grapple |''none'' |Phoenix Mountain | |- | Grapplejack |''none'' |Village of All Beginnings | |- | Green Pig Bag |''Lava Caves'' |Lava Caves | |} H |- | Healing Herbs |''Healing Herbs for Baron'' |Phoenix Mountain | |- | Healing Mushroom |''Can't Stop Crying'' |Mushroom Forest |A mushroom that cures laughing or crying fits. |} I |- | Iron Boomerang |''none'' |Phoenix Mountain | |} J |- | Jewel of Fire | |Haunted Mansion | |- | Jewel of Water | |Trick Village | |- | Jewel of Wind | |Phoenix's Nest | |- | Jumping Pants |''none'' |Watch Tower |Lighter pants that allow you to move faster. |} K |- | Key to Ol' Pond | |Iron Castle | |- | Knowledge Fruit |''Delicious Knowledge Fruit'' |Old Tree Hill | |- | Kokka Claw |''Let's Make Candy!'' |Baccus Village, Underground Maze | |} L |- | Large Key |''A Large Key Hole!'' |Haunted Mansion | |- | Large Key Panels |''Painting of a Big Key?'' |Haunted Mansion | |- | Large Lunch Box |''none'' |Throughout the World |- | Leaf Butterfly |''Leaf Butterflies'' |Forest of 100 Flowers, Masakari Jungle | |- | Lunch Box |''I'm So Hungry'' |Throughout the World | |} M |- | Magic Mirror |''Power Up for Tools!?'' |Village of All Beginnings | |- | Math Beads |''The 10 Math Beads'' |Trick Village | |- | Mermaid's Necklace |''The Mermaid's Necklace'' |Trick Village | |- | Mighty Fish |''Mighty Fish Food (event)'' |Ol' Pond | |- | Mighty Fish Food |''Mighty Fish Food (event)'' |Haunted Mansion | |- | Miner's Hat |''Find Charles!'' |Masakari Jungle | |- | Minitta Mushroom |''none'' |Mouse Village | |- | Mysterious Mushroom |''The Mysterious Mushroom'' |Mushroom Forest | |} N |- | Navy Pig Bag | |Old Tree Hill | |- | Needlegator Teeth |''Let's Make Candy!'' |Underground Maze | |- | Normal Pants |''none'' |Initial equipment |Your favorite pair of pants. |} O |- | Orange Pig Bag |''Baccus Village'' | |- | Ordinary Mushroom | |Mushroom Forest | |} P |- | Pink Pig Bag |''The Haunted Mansion'' | |- | Pipe |''A Drink for Grownups'' |Baccus Lake | |- | Psychic Fish |''5 Golden Items'' |Trick Village | |} R |- | Raft |''Let's Ride the Raft!'' |Lumberjack Factory | |- | Red Pig Bag |''Lava Caves'' | |- | Rise and Shine Powder |''Tears from a Flower'' |Mushroom Forest |An unusual powder that makes any kind of bud bloom. |} S |- | Sacred Fish |''Flower Tower'' |Charity Square | |- | Seaweed |''Seaweed for Your Health'' |Behind the Mansion | |- | Silver Medal |''I Want a Silver Medal'' |The Mermaid's Singing Rock | |- | Silver Powder |''Let's Make Candy!'' |Watch Tower | |- | Small Key |''A Small Key Hole!'' |Haunted Mansion | |- | Strong Wire |''Unbreakable Wire'' |Haunted Mansion | |} T |- | Telescope |''Look and See?!'' |Watch Tower |Helps to view things far away. |- | Tear Bottle |''Tears from a Flower'' |Mushroom Forest | |- | Thief's Wire |''The Thief's Door'' |Trick Village | |- | Torch |''Where'd the Lights Go?'' |Dwarf Village | |} U |- | Unbreakable Wire |''The Thief's Door'' |Trick Village | |} W |- | Wine |''Food for Fuel?'' |Town Hall | |- | Wood Boomerang |''none'' |Forest of 100 Flowers |A light boomerang made of wood. |} Y |- | Yan's Lunch Box |''Take Out'' |Hidden Village | |- | Yellow Pig Bag |''Trick Village'' |Trick Village | |} Category:Lists Category:Items in Tomba!